


Return to Me

by mnemosyne23



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Not COTW-compliant, Schmoop, Songfic, fixit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne23/pseuds/mnemosyne23
Summary: Frannie misses the man who ditched her for Canada.





	Return to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was probably 18 years old, and it SHOWS. But the world needs more Kowalski/Frannie fanfic, darn it.
> 
>  
> 
> Ignores the events of Call of the Wild, with the exception of Vecchio marrying Stella.

It had been six months since Frannie last saw him. He'd taken off for Canada, leaving her to deal with her wounded brother alone. She could have hit him for that.  
  
If she hadn't been so sad that he didn't return.  
  
As the time had passed following Buck Frobisher's announcement that Fraser and Ray had gone off in search of the Northwest Passage, Francesca had tried to forget, tried to hide her feelings. How could he just ride out into the icy wilderness and leave her alone like this? He'd told her so many times that he would come to her when it was appropriate, that eventually, they would be together.  
  
Then he had abandoned her, and broken her heart.  
  
Ray's wedding had cheered her a little. He and Stella made a great couple, and she knew they were living a happy life together down in Florida. But to dwell on that subject too long made her cry; _she_ should have been the one in the white wedding dress, standing beside her own Prince Charming. But he had left her alone, with only the memories of his beautiful eyes and warm smile to remember him by.  
  
Tonight, she sat alone in her apartment. She had started renting it shortly after Ray's marriage: her brother's departure made her own loneliness only to obvious.  
  
Tonight was a difficult night. It was the six month anniversary of the day her love had jumped onto a plane and flown out of her life, and she felt like she definitely needed some pampering.  
  
Frannie'd made herself a sumptuous dinner of lasagna with red wine and a Caesar salad. Now she relaxed on the couch with an open box of chocolates and another glass of red wine, listening to the radio.  
  
And crying.  
  
She always let herself cry when she thought of him. Of him shivering in the frigid arctic cold. Of him being away from her for so long. Of him possibly forgetting she even existed; possibly becoming enchanted with some Inuit maiden and forgetting his Italian lover here in Chicago. She especially let herself cry when she thought of him while listening to a sad song.  
  
_"Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you;_  
_That is how I know you go on..."_  
  
Tears streaked her cheeks.  
  
_"....Far across the distance and spaces between us,_  
_You have come to show you go on."_  
  
There was a knock at the door. Frannie looked up, quickly wiping the tears from her cheeks. Who could that be?  
  
_"Near, far, wherever you are,_  
_I believe that the heart does go on..."_  
  
She stood and walked to the door. "Who is it?"  
  
_"Once more you open the door,_  
_And you're here in my heart and my heart will_  
_Go on and on."_  
  
She peered through the peephole, and her breath caught.  
  
A familiar voice from the other side of the door. "It's me."  
  
_"Love can touch us one time and last for_  
_A lifetime_  
_And never let go until we're gone...."_  
  
She flung open the door, disbelief registering on her face.  
  
That same familiar voice, which she had dreamed of so long, speaking softly to her, "I'm back."  
  
_"Love is when I loved you, one true time_  
_I hold to._  
_In my life we'll always go on."_  
  
He reached out a hand to brush away the tears that remained on her cheeks, and she felt herself melt at his touch. "I've missed you," he whispered.  
  
_"Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on...."_  
  
She felt herself start to fall, but then he was there, and his arms were around her, and her cheek was pressed against his chest, and she was whispering, "Don't ever leave again."  
  
_"Once more, you open the door..."_  
  
His reply. "I won't"  
  
_"You are here in my heart and my heart will go on and on."_  
  
His lips were on her, touching her, tasting her, making her feel alive for the first time in months.  
  
_"You're here, there's nothing I fear,_  
_And I know that the heart does go on...."_  
  
She didn't know when he had picked her up and carried her to the couch, but she felt the cushions rise up to meet her, and felt the sweet weight of his body resting on hers as their lips fused.  
  
_"We'll stay forever this way...."_  
  
Murmured between his wandering kisses, "I love you, Frannie....."  
  
_"You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on."_  
  
Whispered back, throat tight with emotion, "I love you, too." She pressed her lips to his, then came up for air. "Don't ever leave again, Stanley. Please."  
  
He smiled down at her, a smile of a love that had never dimmed during his months in the upper reaches of the Great White North. "I never will," he promised. Then their mouths were one again, and the world disappeared.  
  
He never did.

  
  
THE END


End file.
